The present invention relates to a cooling fan mounting arrangement for a network apparatus, and more particularly to such a cooling fan mounting arrangement which comprises a fan rack having an oblique fan support frame and angled suspension arms raised from the oblique fan support frame, and a fan supported on the oblique fan support frame and secured in place by the angled suspension arms and operated to induce currents of air for dissipating heat from the network apparatus.
Current network apparatus are designed to have as small a dimension as possible. In order to fit the tendency, the height of regular network apparatus is limited to IU (IU=44.45 mm). Because a network apparatus produces much heat during its operation, heat dissipating means must be provided to dissipate heat quickly, enabling the temperature of the network apparatus to be constantly maintained below its maximum working temperature. Regular mini cooling fans for use in network apparatus commonly have three sizes, namely, 40 mm.times.40 mm.times.10 mm; 30 mm.times.30 mm.times.10 mm; 25 mm.times.25 mm.times.10 mm. A cooling fan of 40 mm.times.40 mm.times.10 mm achieves better heat dissipation effect than the other sizes. However, it cannot be used in a network apparatus of height below IU (IU=44.45 mm). Therefore, a network apparatus of height below IU can only be equipped with cooling fans of relatively smaller sizes. However, a cooling fan of relatively smaller size is more expensive than a cooling fan of relatively bigger size. Furthermore, when a cooling fan of 30 mm.times.30 mm.times.10 mm or 25 mm.times.25 mm.times.10 mm is used in a network apparatus, it produces high noise during its operation.